


Something Tells Me (I'm Into Something Good)

by n_nami



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Face-Sitting, Foursome, Graphic Sexual Content, Kinks, Multi, Oral, Polyamory, Threesome, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, the usual, yes some hetero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since Misha fell in love with Jensen Ackles. What a pity that he only started noticing Misha after he already met his high school sweetheart, Vicki - but Vicki turned out to be the one to show them that they can have both. And after Misha spends half a year in Tibet, Vicki suddenly has a very cute, very hot dorm mate and no idea how to handle the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Tells Me (I'm Into Something Good)

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a thought for a cute little Jensen/Misha college!AU and it ended up as a bigbang-length Cockistoch fic. Whoops.

There had been a time when Misha wasn't in love with Jensen Ackles.

Admittedly, he couldn't remember that time very well anymore.

Misha was in middle school, barely 10 years old, when the Ackles family moved into a house down his street. The oldest boy was already in high school, and Misha didn't see him around much, but Jensen was impossible to miss. He was introduced to Misha's class, and contrary to earlier happenings, was accepted as the new kid immediately.

In his corner of the classroom, Misha watched silently as other students practically flocked towards him. He wasn't surprised at the time; Jensen was nice, owned a Gameboy and the latest Zelda game, and he was good at playing baseball.

Misha's fascination with the boy remained for the next years, but he didn't think much of it, except how he always tried to work himself up and talk to Jensen, and he never managed to do so in the end. He just wanted to invite him home for a game of football in the back yard, but he wasn't exactly part of the popular crowd, so there was little to no chance that Jensen would have said yes. 

However, his mom always encouraged him to talk to Jensen. “Why don't you just invite him, honey? I can make some ice cream for you.” And she ruffled his hair and smiled at him and had no idea how damn hard it was to just ask. Even with the added anticipation for his mom's awesome homemade lemon ice cream.

Misha didn't have many friends. Before Jensen came, there was a guy in his class who used to bully him and beat him up, although that apparently wasn't very satisfying to anyone involved. The bullying stopped after a few months, when the boy's parents moved and his friends were tired of picking on Misha for not having the latest clothing and being raised by a single mom.

But the whole thing made Misha weary of others and he rather kept to himself. He liked his books and his designated corner of the classroom and to not be bothered by anyone.

Sometimes, he would meet Jensen in the hallway, when he was busy rummaging in his locker and Misha would even manage to smile – which was rewarded by a shy, but friendly grin from Jensen and Misha's heart jumped in his chest.

When that happened, Misha tried to remind himself to talk to him, but never followed through.

High school didn't change much. Jensen was still in his class, and Misha still didn't dare talk to him. Who would want to hang out with the nerdy kid who had no friends anyway? So he was content with admiring Jensen from afar.

Instead, it was Robby Benedict who approached Misha one day in sophomore year with a reserved smile and a blush on his face. At first, Misha wondered, but when they started to spend more time together, it became clear pretty soon that Robby was interested in more than just being Misha's friend. Robby was the first person who ever kissed Misha, and if his mom noticed that they hung out in his room without the constant music of his beloved second-hand Super Nintendo in the background, then she didn't say anything.

She also gave Misha those secretive little smiles whenever Robby and him retreated to his room. It was the same kind of smile that she gave him whenever he talked about Jensen, and he did still talk about Jensen a lot, couldn't help it.

Only years later, Misha would understand the meaning of those smiles.

The time with Robby was cut short by them being caught making out behind the bleachers by none other than Ryan Smith. Ryan Smith, co-captain of the football team and jerk with a capital J. 

The next morning, Misha had 'fag' sprayed all over his locker. Robby didn't look at him anymore, didn't even say hello when he met Misha later that day. The teachers didn't say anything about it, just had the janitor paint his locker over the weekend.

Ryan's jock friends started to whisper behind his back, told lies about him and his boyfriend, and started to refer to him solely as 'that gay kid', even after the summer break. Jensen vanished from his line of sight at that time.

It was then that Misha started to get pissed at the whole system.

However, in his junior year came Vicki. Preppy and cute and allover nice and she sat down beside Misha on the first day in history class and the two of them hit it off. Misha liked her, a lot, and she wasn't fazed by the others picking on him.

“You shouldn't take this crap,” she said when they were sprawled out on the couch in his basement doing their homework after school. “From anyone. Stand up for yourself.”

Then, she had hugged him, and Misha knew that he had fallen for her on day one. On a whim, he answered, “But I'm not gay. I like boys, but I like you, too.”

“I think that's called bisexual,” Vicki chuckled, a warm sound, ringing clear as a bell in Misha's ears. “And I like you a lot, too.”

With that, she had kissed him, and it felt as right as when Robby had kissed him.

The next day, when Ryan greeted him in the cafeteria with, “Hey, gay kid, sucked any dicks lately? If not, got one for you,” Misha squared his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

Ryan faltered and clutched his food tray.

Misha stated, calm as ever, “Seeing as I like girls just as much, how about I offer your girlfriend to go out with someone less obnoxious than you?”

That, on the other hand, got Ryan flustered, because Misha had never talked back at him.

“Call me gay kid all you want, Ryan. I'm bisexual and I'm okay with it. At least I'm not running around asserting my 'manliness' by insulting other people for who they are,” Misha added, then turned around to leave Ryan standing in the middle of the cafeteria, all eyes on him because like Ryan, Misha hadn't bothered to talk quietly.

Vicki was beyond proud of him when he told her later.

Things changed, then.

Some of the younger, quieter kids started to look up to him. They were in Texas, after all, and being so outspoken in a school that had treated him like shit beforehand was new to both teachers and students.

And when Thomas Murphy, a freshman, approached him sometime before Christmas to ask about how he knew he was bisexual, Misha decided to set up a GSA for their high school.

Vicki was all in, too, and together, they arranged the first meetings, got one of the teachers to mentor their cause, and even though the first meetings were sparsely visited, everything was going fine.

By the time spring break was over, they were a steady group of fifteen to twenty people who met every Monday in their classroom.

Everything was fine, until the day Jensen Ackles stepped into their classroom, one sunny, early April Monday.

“Hey,” he said with a smile at Misha, and just like that, the mess of feelings that Misha had carried around for years acted up again.

“Hey,” Misha nodded politely, trying to cover how insecure he felt. “Take a cookie and a seat,” he added with a wave towards the teacher's table, where a plate with Vicki's delicious rainbow cookies was set.

Misha knew his GSA kids by now; some were openly gay, some were closeted or still undecided, and some were straight allies. He wondered where Jensen would fit into the mix.

When their meeting began five minutes later, Misha started, “I'm happy to see some new faces today,” looked at Jensen and a freshman who's name he didn't even know, just that Thomas brought him in, “welcome to the GSA. I'm Misha, I'm running this group, and I'm bisexual. This is Vicki, my girlfriend.”

“Also bisexual,” Vicki chipped in with a grin.

“So I'd like you to introduce yourself. This is a safe space, but you don't need to say anything you're not comfortable with.”

Jensen cleared his throat, then, and Misha felt his heart skip a beat at the blinding, beautiful grin that spread on his full lips. Since Misha had last given him a good look, Jensen had grown into the wide shirts that obviously were hand-me-downs from his older brother. He filled them out nicely, the training of high school baseball and the fact that he was on the cheerleading squad obviously paying off.

“Hi everyone,” he said, “Some of you might already know me, but for the record, I'm Jensen, I'm on the baseball team. I have no idea what I'm doing here, to be honest, but I think you're doing some great work and I'd like to support that.”

“Thank you,” Misha answered and tried not to beam too obviously.

Jensen turned to the freshman sitting next to him and nodded, encouraging him to introduce himself, too.

“I'm Jackson and I'm here because...” he mumbled, then took a deep breath, his head lowered. “Because I'm wondering and I'm... undecided.”

“Hey, Jackson,” Misha greeted him and smiled. “That's what we're here for, among other things. Do you want to tell us your story? You don't need to be embarrassed about it, we all made different and difficult experiences, too.”

“You know, I got this friend and I... I just don't know if we're friends or more. How do you know these things? How can you be sure about being straight or gay or whatever?” Jackson asked, looking up at Misha.

Misha had a hard time containing the smile on his face, because the reason why he was sure was sitting right beside Jackson. “Trust me, you know when you meet someone special. I've met someone years ago, a boy, and I liked him a lot and never dared to talk to him. It took me a while to figure it out, but I had a crush on him. He made me realize that I'm into boys long before I met Vicki and realized I'm into girls, too. What I'm trying to say is, it's a process. You can never be sure, but that's alright, because you evolve and so does your sexuality. It's okay to change. It's necessary, even, for a lot of things in life, to change and move on.”

Vicki shot him an amused glance and Misha already knew she was going to tease him later about sounding too old for his almost 17 years.

Jackson bit his lip and stared into space for a while. “Did you ever tell him?” he eventually wanted to know.

“No, he still doesn't know,” Misha shook his head and smiled wistfully. “He'll probably never know. But if there's someone like that in your life, talk to him. You might be surprised what he has to say. And if he doesn't like spending time with you anymore, then he wasn't worth it anyway.”

Jackson nodded, still looking confused, but somehow like a weight just dropped from his shoulders.

Misha found his focus shifting to Jensen, who fidgeted in his seat. When he looked into Jensen's green eyes, Misha noticed that Jensen was staring at him in surprise.

He quickly dropped his gaze and tried to ignore his heart hammering in his chest.

Jensen attended every meeting after that. Sometimes, he even brought some cheerleader girls with him, who were mostly allies but happy to help their cause nonetheless.

He never once said anything about his sexuality, though, and Misha wondered some more. He knew Jensen had dated one of the cheerleaders in sophomore year – and god, had he been jealous at the time, up until he met Robby – but that wasn't serious and had ended a few weeks after it started. 

Their end of year bake sale went smooth, with Jensen's bright, beautiful smile helping them along. Misha tried not to lose his mind standing beside him for hours, hips and hands brushing casually, their matching rainbow rubber bracelets catching whenever they both grabbed for the cash box at the same time.

Jensen smiled too much, especially in Misha's direction, and made him flustered. It was his saving grace that Vicki was there with him so Jensen's attention was divided between the two of them. He wouldn't be able to handle it alone.

And that was just the thing – in just two months, Jensen had effortlessly made his way into their lives, had effortlessly become their best friend. Hanging out with him came easily to both Misha and Vicki, and sometimes, Misha caught Jensen and Vicki exchange strange, hooded glances. However, Misha wasn't exactly in a position to complain, because he might be watching the others just a little too close, too.

Not out of jealousy or because Jensen tended to elicit such a wonderful, surprised laugh from Vicki with his dry humor and sarcasm. Jensen was simply too beautiful to not stare at him, and yeah, Misha still wanted him like crazy, after all these years. The little smiles that he directed at Vicki made Misha wonder, though.

The looks that Vicki returned made him suspicious as well, even though he understood where she was coming from. Jensen was friendly and helpful, and nothing but genuine and natural around them. Jensen, despite being on the cheerleading squad, had no ambitions to seem overly buff and manly. He hugged Misha just as often as Vicki, and he didn't hide his feelings – if he did, Misha would've noticed. While being on the theater group and being a good actor, Jensen's behavior was too ingrained in Misha's mind to not recognize when it was fake.

Still, he couldn't even be mad at Jensen for having that effect on his girlfriend. Not when he had a crush on the guy himself. Not when Jensen picked Misha up for school every morning, pushed a travel mug filled with Misha's beloved Chai latte into his hand, and smiled at Misha even though he was the world's grumpiest grump before ten a.m.

One night, Misha found Vicki looking at him with a thoughtful frown on her face.

“What?” he asked.

“You're carrying a torch for Jensen Ackles, aren't you?”

It was more of a statement than a question. Misha sighed heavily, covered his face in his hands, then rubbed them over his tired eyes. “That obvious?”

She nodded.

“You know that has nothing to do with us, right? It's just, I've had a crush on him pretty much since I can remember being interested in anyone romantically.”

“Yeah. Not that I mind, really. I... honestly, I get it.”

“You do?” Misha replied in surprise.

Vicki confirmed with another nod. “Also, he talked to me today.”

“About what?”

“He asked me how we did it, 'this whole being bisexual thing'. I said it just happened.”

“Do you think he's...” Misha broke off, couldn't quite bring himself to ask.

“I think 'head of the cheerleading squad' pretty much says it all,” Vicki smirked lopsided. “It's kind of sweet to see him getting more comfortable in who he is.”

Misha nodded. “He'll need some time to accept it.”

“Maybe we could... help him along?” her brown eyes were twinkling with that spark Misha had fallen in love with more than a year before.

“What do you mean?” Misha perked up immediately.

Vicki traced her finger down his chest. They only started having sex a few months prior, and the touch set his libido off like a shot. Talking about Jensen played into all of that, too, but Misha tried to get it out of his head.

“You said you have a crush on him. Despite being with me. I have a crush on him, despite being with you,” Vicki clarified.

“Oh,” Misha sighed in surprise, having a hard time wrapping his mind around this revelation. “Wow.”

“I know it complicates things, and I can't quite figure out what's happening with us. There's not a doubt in my mind about my feelings for you, but he's... he's sweet, such a gentleman, and somehow I think I don't need to tell you this,” she laughed with a rosy blush on her face.

Misha just gaped at her, speechless and searching for words. Then he cupped her face in both hands and kissed her until she was gasping for air.

“Are you jealous?” Vicki panted when Misha retreated.

“Not at all,” Misha answered, surprised at his own words. It was the truth, though, he wasn't jealous. He was curious. “It's just... can you be in love with two people? I mean, I know you can, speaking from experience. But does that work out? Like, at all, ever?”

Vicki shrugged and trailed her hand up his back and into his hair, running her fingertips soothingly through his messed-up strands. “I guess it's all a matter of how you make it work.”

Misha kissed her again, just for being the awesome person he loved so much. “But how do you tell someone about that? Especially since he's still not ready to be out?”

“We wait. We are there for him if he needs us, and we wait.”

“Okay,” Misha sighed, his heart thudding heavily in his chest.

So they waited.

When it was time to look for someone who attended junior prom with him, Misha didn't look any further than Vicki. Still, they found Jensen sulking in the GSA classroom one afternoon, half an hour before the next meeting.

“What's up?” Misha asked him. “You look like someone kicked your puppy.”

“I was gonna ask Felicia to prom,” Jensen sighed, then shrugged. “But she already has a date, as does everyone else I know.”

“Cheerleaders are in high demand for prom dates,” Misha deadpanned with mirth. “Who'd have guessed.”

Jensen huffed. “And Vicki will attend with you, won't she?”

“Yeah,” Misha nodded. “So, uh sorry. But you can tag along, you know.”

Jensen snorted. “To be the third wheel wasn't really my plan for prom.”

“I'm just offering. You know we won't treat you as the third wheel,” Misha clarified patiently. It wasn't news to Jensen, not after so many GSA meetings as the third head of their group, not after so many evenings spent in Misha's basement.

“I know, it's just... weird. Who goes to prom with two other people? Or alone? No one, that's who.”

Misha had let it go after that, and Jensen had become quiet for a few days.

In the end, Jensen sat with them at prom and they danced with Vicki alternately – one time, Misha even got Jensen to dance with him. No one questioned it. It was just another thing that happened.

During summer break, Vicki took an au pair job in Spain, because she always wanted to go to Europe and because she was fluent in Spanish.

Misha missed her like a limb, and spent a lot of his suddenly increased spare time commiserating with Jensen.

The two were working at a grocery store downtown to make some money, so they already saw each other there. Still, Misha's basement was their favorite place to spend the evening after work.

Misha's mom just smiled at them in that typical, secretive way of hers whenever they headed towards the door to the basement.

Jensen seemed to get more settled, somehow, even though Misha knew his parents had trouble at home. Then again, Jensen always seemed like the kind of person who found his own zen the more trouble was going on around him.

Which was also the reason why Jensen stood in front of Misha's door one Sunday evening, duffel bag in hand and looking miserable.

“Jay?” Misha asked quietly. “What's going on?”

“My parents are fighting again and I just... I had to leave.”

“Yeah, sure, come in.”

Jensen looked like misery personified, and Misha sat him down on the old couch in the basement, then brought him a can of soda after explaining to his mom what happened.

“My mom said you could stay the night,” Misha reported.

“Thank you,” Jensen sighed and flopped back into the pillows. “Man, I hate it so much when they argue.”

Misha snorted without humor. “And there I always wished to have two parents.”

“Dude, your mom's awesome,” Jensen huffed unfazed.

“I know, she is. So is yours, for the record,” Misha nodded. 

Jensen snorted, “Yeah, when she's not calling my dad names and threatens to leave him.”

“I'm sorry,” Misha said and hugged Jensen on impulse.

After Jensen had gone stiff for a moment, he relaxed and practically melted into Misha's arms, buried his face in the crook of Misha's neck.

“I just want to get out of there. Go to college somewhere where I can be myself,” Jensen admitted with a shaky voice. “Maybe California. Somewhere where people are more open-minded.”

“What do you mean?” Misha asked and tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. The boy he had had a crush on for years had his arms wrapped around his waist, and the warm puffs of his breath ghosted over Misha's collarbone and his libido was acting up in all the wrong situations.

“I mean that I don't even want to know what would happen if I came out to them,” Jensen continued, sounding tired and quiet. “They'd throw a fit. Or maybe even throw me out, just because I... just because I like guys, too.”

“I... um,” Misha mumbled, taken by surprise. “You never said.”

Jensen laughed bitterly. “Yeah, you're the first person I'm coming out to. God, this is so weird.”

“It's always weird to state something that's totally normal to you,” Misha tried to sound nonchalant and failed.

“Like - I'm bisexual,” Jensen nodded, lost in thought, and finally pulled back to look into Misha's eyes. “You kind of made me realize that.”

Misha laughed before he could stop himself.

“What's so funny about that?” Jensen asked, throwing Misha an irritated and confused look.

“Because... you remember that first GSA meeting you attended?” Misha burst out, realized what this sentence would lead to, and regretted it immediately.

Jensen nodded.

Misha decided to go all in right then, because no way was he going to lie to Jensen. No matter the consequences. “Remember how I talked about that guy who made me realize I'm into boys before I even knew I was into girls, too?”

Jensen nodded again, then raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“That guy is you.”

Jensen blinked a few times, obviously sorting out his thoughts. “So you've... had a crush on me?”

Misha smiled gently, feeling a bit embarrassed. “Well, uh... still have, kinda.”

“Oh,” Jensen sighed, then dropped his hands. “I'm... wow. Shit.”

Misha almost regretted his confession, then.

“But you've got Vicki,” Jensen added.

“Yeah, and I love her,” Misha confirmed with a nod, wringing his hands in his lap. “But you know how it is. The heart wants what the heart wants and all that.”

Jensen snorted, amused this time. He already seemed a bit more relaxed as he took a sip from his soda. “You sound like an old man.”

Misha laughed unrestrained. “If Vicki was here, she could drop some more wisdom on you about that. She's the real philosopher.”

“Yeah, she is,” Jensen sighed. “I kind of miss her. When will she be back?”

“In 26 days.”

“You're counting,” Jensen smiled at him, a bit reserved.

“Of course.”

Jensen hesitated for a few moments, spun the can in his hands before clearing his throat. “Look, I hope this doesn't change things between us.”

“What, you being bi or me having a crush on you?” Misha smiled gently.

“Both.”

“No, it won't. We won't let it.”

“Good. Because I brought one of my old games and I hope we'll still play it together.”

So they played Turok 3 on the Nintendo 64 until their eyes dropped closed and they fell asleep, leaning against each other on the sofa.

Misha's mom found them like this early the next morning and woke them with pancakes and bacon.

Jensen was smiling again, relaxed and comfortable, and Misha sometimes caught him staring at him. Things were good, though, and remained that way throughout their summer together.

When Vicki returned from Europe, they both went to pick her up from the airport. Misha kissed her hello and hugged her tight; Jensen grinned widely, obviously deeply happy to have her back, and kissed her cheek before hugging her.

They ended up sprawled out on Vicki's big bed, listening to her stories of Madrid. Misha was curled into one side of her body, snuggling shamelessly, while Jensen had her feet in his hands, kneading them after Vicki said how much they hurt after her eleven hour flight. She practically turned to putty in his hands and wriggled her feet with a contented sigh afterwards. 

“God, Jay, your hands are magical,” she grinned. “Thank you so much.”

“You're welcome,” Jensen rubbed his left hand quickly up and down her lower leg and ankle, then retreated. “And I better leave you two alone now. Bet you've got some things to catch up on.”

He looked almost sad as he said it; not openly, but like he tried to hide it. However, Misha knew him too well to not catch him lying.

“No,” Misha quickly said, right at the same time when Vicki said, “Stay, please.”

Jensen looked from Misha to Vicki and back in confusion.

“I've missed you,” Vicki stated, nudging his thigh with her socketed toe. “Both of you.”

“Yeah, I... we missed you, too,” Jensen answered with a smile that was unreadable.

Misha thought he saw disbelief there, and hope, and careful weariness.

“Come here,” Vicki said and opened her arms, and so did Misha.

After a short second, Jensen smiled and crawled up to take the offered position between them. They ended up in a giant group hug on the bed, Jensen's arm around Misha's waist and Jensen's face pressed against Vicki's shoulder. She leaned down to nuzzle her face into Jensen's light brown, spiky strands of hair, and Misha pulled them both closer.

How he deserved this, he didn't know, but he was about to start his senior year of high school and his wonderful girlfriend and the guy he had been in love with for as long as he could think were laying in his arms. It all just fit so well, the way the three of them were tangled up in each other on the bed.

They rested like this for a long time, Jensen's breaths evening out after a while, and Misha even dared to slide his knee in-between Jensen's legs. For comfort, he told himself. Jensen let his legs drop open to accommodate him and didn't react otherwise.

In the end, Jensen wound his body out of their grasp with obvious reluctance and sat up. “I do have to get home, though, or my mom will be pissed. See you two tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Vicki waved.

But when Jensen was gone, Misha felt just as lost as he felt when Vicki had been in Europe. This wasn't right, without Jensen. He felt incomplete.

“Did anything happen when I was gone?” Vicki asked and Misha knew exactly what she meant.

“He came out to me as bisexual, and I've been the only one he confessed to as far as I know. And I told him he was the reason I knew I was into boys.”

“What did he say?” Vicki inquired, eyebrows risen in surprise.

“Nothing much. It didn't change anything between us.”

Vicki sighed. “I hate to see him so miserable. He seems to think he's imposing when he's with us.”

“Well, who wouldn't, as a single guy hanging out with a couple?” Misha mirrored her sigh. “Still, I... you know, I want this. I want him in our life and I...” he broke off, couldn't quite make himself finish the sentence.

“I want him in our relationship, too,” Vicki finished it for him.

“But in the end, that's for him to decide.”

Vicki nodded. “You know, sometimes I'm really wondering what we stepped into here.”

“More like, fell into head first with no floaties or safety net.”

He kissed Vicki, long and deep, just to show her how grateful he was to have her back.

“I think I have a plan,” she said afterwards, and at Misha's nod of encouragement, continued. “Let's court him. Show him it's okay, show him he's welcome. Like that hug before.”

“I like that idea,” Misha agreed and smiled at the thoughts popping up in his mind. “Show him that we want this instead of confronting him with a confession.”

“It's settled, then.”

“God, I love you,” Misha laughed, then kissed Vicki breathless.

“Love you, too,” she grinned into his lips. “But are you really willing to share this?”

Misha looked at her, took in the picture of her ruffled brown locks curling around her glasses and knew without a doubt how much she meant to him. The picture that followed wasn't expected, though – Jensen kissing her, lifting her up in his arms, fucking her, Vicki watching as Misha had his dick sucked by Jensen. Where he expected jealousy to flare up, there was only need and the incredible urge to have this.

“Yeah, I am,” he eventually concluded.

“Me too,” Vicki answered and kissed him.

After that decision, and after school began for one last, final year of high school, Jensen behaved different. Misha couldn't quite put his finger on it, and it was his mom who made him realize what happened.

“My, that boy has grown up,” she had said with a shake of her head when Jensen left the other day after going to the movies with Vicki and Misha. “I still remember him being the new kid in your class, all scrawny and you too nervous to talk to him.”

Misha had been speechless, but she was right. Jensen seemed to have matured over the summer; sometimes, he even seemed too serious for Misha's liking. Like he was wistful and wise beyond his years, and that just made him even more attractive. The regular shadow of stubble on his cheeks pretty much did the rest.

Vicki gave a lot of thought to the dates they were taking Jensen to; not just dinner and a movie, but paintball and hiking and camping and one late Saturday in September, a trip to a lake a few hours out of Dallas, where they spent the whole day doing nothing but splashing around in the water like little kids, barbequing and lazing around. Just the sight of Jensen and Vicki in bathing clothes was enough to fuel Misha's fantasies for weeks to come. The point of these activities was that Jensen wasn't the single guy traveling with the couple. When they went camping, they all slept in the same tent; when they went to play paintball, Misha and Vicki weren't automatically on the same team.

However, Jensen didn't notice the change in their spare time activities. And if he noticed that they became more private and intimate and just for the three of them to share, then he didn't say anything.

When it was time for their first GSA meeting of the year, Misha came in early to set up the room as always, and found Vicki and Jensen sitting next to each other on the teacher's desk, talking and laughing with each other, exchanging open smiles, their knees touching casually.

“Hey,” he greeted them, and the two almost looked like he caught them in an intimate moment. Misha stepped up to them, kissed Vicki hello and playfully leaned in to kiss Jensen, too. However, Jensen was fast enough to cup his cheek and shove him away with a pearly laughter, a sound so wonderful that it made Misha's insides burn with pride and satisfaction that he was the reason for it.

Vicki chimed in to their giggling and everything was alright.

The meeting held a big surprise as about ten freshman attended and they almost didn't have enough chairs in their classroom to get everyone seated.

The other big surprise happened during their introductions, when one of the freshmen completely threw them off balance.

She had scrutinized their every move, and in the end, she asked a bit shyly and hesitantly, “So, I think I lost track - which of you were together?”

Jensen blushed and couldn't say a word, apparently.

Vicki smiled and confirmed that she and Misha were.

“Huh. I kinda couldn't figure it out,” the girl followed it up. “It's like every one of you could date any one of the others. Or all at once.”

“What makes you think that?” Misha smiled tightly.

“Just a first impression. I also read once that some people can fall in love with two people. Always wondered how that works.”

“Polyamory, you mean,” Misha nodded. “Yes, it happens.”

When he looked over at Jensen, he found him staring at the floor, nibbling at his bottom lip.

“We can talk about that during another meeting, if you want,” Vicky offered, “It's a rather large field to talk about.”

Jensen had been uncharacteristically quiet during their meeting. When they actually picked up the topic for the meeting two weeks later, he had done his research as much as Vicki and Misha had after realizing their feelings for Jensen.

Misha almost fell off his chair hearing Jensen talk about different types of polyamory. He seemed so sure of himself, so confident, and it was turning Misha on to a ridiculous level, especially when it came to questions about threesomes and sex, which was rather Vicki's topic.

Still, when the meeting was over, Misha had to avoid Jensen's eyes. He'd have jumped him and climbed him like a tree otherwise.

When the last student was out the door, Jensen tilted his head back and took a deep breath. He looked relieved.

“Jay, you alright?” Misha asked carefully, leaning over to run his hand over Jensen's shoulder.

“Yeah, it's just that all that talk about sex isn't really... um. You know.”

Misha grinned. “Yeah, I know. Why do you think I'm still sitting?”

At that, Jensen's eyes flew open and focused on the barely hidden bulge in Misha's jeans. “Oh,” he said, then cleared his throat and started to cough.

“Boys, get your mind out of the gutter!” Vicki reprimanded them playfully from where she was cleaning up paper plates scattered around the room. “You should rather come help me here.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Misha teased, then got to his feet, not caring about the still persistent tent in his pants.

He watched in awe as Jensen's Adam's apple bopped up and down with a swallow and smiled at Jensen when their eyes locked. Really, he wasn't even trying to be subtle.

Jensen had himself under control by the time they finished clean-up, but Misha practically could hear the gears working behind his facade.

“What's on your mind?” he asked Jensen, when they were hanging out in his basement later, Vicki on the floor with her essay research draped around her, Misha on the couch with his lit reading in hand and Jensen gnawing on his pencil instead of using it to do his math homework.

“Too much,” Jensen sighed.

“The polyamory thing?” Misha chased and earned himself a surprised, sharp look from Jensen.

“How do you know?”

“It's kind of obvious,” Vicki said from the floor, then smiled at them before returning to her essay.

Jensen nodded, lost in thought. “I'm sure it's nothing. I'm just wondering.”

“Why? What are you wondering about?”

“How these things happen. I mean, obviously three people fall in love with each other in any of the constellations we discussed. But you can't tell me these three meet and it just happens. What if two of them are already in a relationship, how is it even possible to allow a third one into that? That requires a lot of trust to build on. And how do they both fall in love with that third person, what one-in-a-million chance does that third person need to even get that far?” Jensen's voice broke on the last sentence.

He looked crestfallen and upset and so sad that it made Misha's heart clench. For a moment, he didn't know what to say at the sight of Jensen with his head hanging low onto his chest, pencil dropped to the blank paper in his lap. It was obvious what was going on in his head, but Misha had no idea how to address it.

Vicki was their saving grace.

She scrambled to her knees and sat up in front of the couch, taking Jensen's hands in hers.

“Believe me, it's so much easier than you think,” she said, smiling gently, then pulled Jensen's hands up to her lips to kiss them, first the knuckles of the left one, then the thumb of the right one.

Jensen stared at her, speechless.

“The truth is,” Misha added carefully, “We talked a lot from experience at the meeting today.”

Jensen swallowed heavily. “You did?” he asked, eventually, his voice strained, the line of his mouth taut.

“Yeah,” Vicki confirmed, then leaned down to rest her chin on his knee.

“I... uh...”

Seeing Jensen all flustered and speechless was incredibly adorable, but Misha needed to do something about it right now.

“Jay? If you want in, just say the word. We've already had that discussion,” he reassured Jensen and Vicki nodded against his knee.

Jensen's eyes skipped from Misha to Vicki, and uncertainty and wonder were replaced by hope and anticipation. Then he nodded, too, a bit shaky and like he still couldn't believe this was happening.

Misha leaned in to kiss him, swallowing Jensen's surprised gasp and working his hand into the strands of his hair. For a first kiss, it was good. They'd sure need some more practice, and god knew Misha was the last one to mind, but the way Jensen surged into the touch, chased Misha's lips as if he would asphyxiate the second Misha broke the contact, was maddening. 

“Mish?” Jensen asked afterwards as he took in a deep lungful of air.

“Yeah?”

“Really?”

Instead of an answer, Misha gently cupped his cheek and placed a chaste peck on his lips.

The warm chuckle that broke out of Jensen, happy and overwhelmed, was everything Misha needed to hear to know that they were on the right path with this relationship.

Vicki took over, then. She sat down on Jensen's other side and kissed him breathless once more, then shifted to sit in his lap.

And while Misha thought he'd at least feel a little jealous about his girlfriend kissing... whoever Jensen was to him now, he just wasn't. Quite the contrary, in fact; it was hot to see Vicki writhing in Jensen's lap like that, to see Jensen's hands curl around her thighs and dig into the soft flesh, to see their mouths parting against each other's with needy, breathless nips.

“Shit,” Misha cursed under his breath and barely refrained from palming his cock through his jeans.

“Mh?” Jensen asked elaborately and turned to him.

“You two... god, that's hot,” Misha admitted to Vicki's grin.

“I... I don't think I'm ready for that yet,” Jensen threw in with a small smile.

“Don't worry, I'm just teasing and Misha's a hormonal teenager,” Vicki laughed.

Misha spluttered. “Hey!”

“It's true, though,” Jensen smiled at Vicki with hooded eyes. “And I would lie if I said I wasn't intrigued.”

Vicki wiggled her hips a bit so she slotted perfectly into Jensen's lap, right against his crotch, and Jensen moaned silently.

“She's just teasing, remember,” Misha grinned, admittedly feeling a bit smug.

Jensen groaned and shut him up with a kiss.

“And when we do get to that part,” Vicki said as she worked her fingers into Misha's hair, massaging gently and probably doing the same to Jensen at the same time, “Remember that there's no right or wrong way to do this, just our way, the way we work it out for us.”

Misha hummed, content and happy with Jensen's lips, plush and soft and moving perfectly over his.

They didn't sleep with each other that night. In the same bed, yes, but not having sex.

“What if this doesn't work out?” Jensen worried aloud the next morning, his feet entangled with Misha's and Vicki's arm thrown across his belly.

“Either we make it work or we deal with it,” Vicki mumbled against his shoulder. “Don't worry so much.”

“Yeah, well, we haven't even finished high school. There's still so much that can happen.”

“Jensen,” Misha focused on him, then reached up to smooth the frown on Jensen's face with his fingers. “Would you rather we don't even try?”

“No, I mean,” Jensen sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes. “Yes, I wanna try this with you. I just don't want to break your heart or have my own broken.”

“You never get that kind of guarantee in a relationship, even if it's a simple one with two people involved,” Vicki chipped in.

“True.”

“So stop worrying,” Misha added gently. He rolled on top of Jensen and kissed him to reassure him while Vicki remained curled around Jensen's side. Really, it was all just a big heap of limbs.

“What do you say we go make our lady some breakfast?” Misha changed the subject to get Jensen's mind off things.

Jensen hummed in agreement and squeezed Misha's ass before almost throwing him out of the bed by accident.

After that, they were pretty much inseparable. Not that they hadn't already been inseparable before they became an item, but there wasn't even the slightest pretense to not spend any waking minute with each other now that they were.

And it was easy, which was a surprise at first.

It was easy to kiss two people good morning. It was even easier to let those two people catch him in their arms when he came home from school and they had already been spending time in his basement – their basement.

It was, however, not easy to lay down at night on the couch or his queen-sized bed or wherever they happened to be and make three people fit in there.

So Misha asked his mom to bring down the big unused mattress they had stashed up in the attic.

“Why?” she asked, seeming way too amused for Misha's liking.

“So Jensen can sleep over if he's here. The couch is kinda small.”

Her eyebrows had risen at that, because they both knew the couch in his basement was big enough for two people to sleep on and Misha had always preferred sleeping in his own room upstairs. But she didn't ask any further and Misha didn't tell.

And the first time they could throw themselves onto the huge mattress and just curl up against each other was worth every single second of awkwardness.

Vicki's parents were surprisingly cool with all of it, but since she was already 18 and her parents kind of got used to their daughter's antics, they were more or less happy that she found two friends who took part in said antics. It was what had drawn Misha towards Vicki, too – her mind, which seemed to be a well of amazing ideas, ridiculous as they may seem at first. She was a revolutionist and a starry-eyed idealist, and while her agenda might change daily, she never went without one and kept her line. Misha had thought of himself as someone like her, but she amazed him day after day again.

And all of this was why Jensen – considerate, indigenous, strong, thoughtful Jensen – fit so well into their mix. If they didn't have Jensen to ground them, who knew what he and Vicki would get up to.

Waking up next to the two the morning after they got their new old mattress seemed almost surreal.

Jensen's cheek was mushed against Misha's shoulder, he was drooling onto Misha's old t-shirt, and Vicki was tucked under his arm with one of her legs thrown over his.

It was perfect.

Also, Jensen's morning wood was comfortably nestled against Misha's left hip.

Misha was way too sleepy and tired to appreciate that fact.

Jensen stayed overnight for most of the time after they acquired the new mattress – it was both convenient and great to have him, but also an escape for him. His parents didn't know what was going on.

“I'll tell them before I leave for college,” he had stated, one evening, after kissing Misha passionately, as if he had to confirm something to himself. “I'll tell them and I don't care what they say.”

Misha had simply run his hand through Jensen's spiky, already messed-up hair, and pulled him down into another kiss. They lay on the couch, Misha on his back with his head cradled in Vicki's lap, and Jensen on top of him, Misha's legs wrapped around his waist. Vicki's hand soon joined Misha's in Jensen's hair, trailing down his spine and back up.

When Jensen gave him some space to gasp for air, Misha used it to turn his head and kiss Vicki's tummy, Jensen following suit and doing just the same, and wallowing in her warm smile.

Misha's mom was the first to find out about them, but since they were at Misha's place most of the time, it wasn't that much of a surprise.

She got Misha one evening in March, a few days after Jensen's 18th birthday, and pulled him into the kitchen after dinner.

“So, why don't you tell me what place Jensen has in your and Vicki's relationship?” she asked with an amused expression. She sounded like she had rehearsed that sentence a few times, and Misha wondered how much she already knew. His mom had liked and accepted Vicki immediately when Misha brought her home, but the smile she gave him now was the same he always got in middle and early high school, back when he never dared to talk to Jensen.

“Why do I have the feeling that you already know?” Misha asked back carefully, trying hard not to sound snappy.

His mom just smiled some more. “Because I think I know, but I want to hear it from my son in person to be sure I didn't jump to conclusions?”

Misha shrugged. “Fair enough.” Then he bit his lip, unsure of what to say, because-- well, it was complicated to say the least. “Well, it's me and him and Vicki,” he stated eventually.

“The three of you, together,” his mom summed it up.

“Yes,” Misha confirmed, looking up at her and seeing nothing but understanding.

“Good,” she answered calmly and not the least bit surprised.

Misha eyed her suspiciously, but she seemed as calm as ever as she placed the dishes into the sink. “You're not... worried or concerned or telling me I'm being... I don't know, irresponsible?”

“I trust you to make the right choice about the college you want to go to, so I have to trust you about who you're in love with, don't you think?”

Misha stared at her for a moment, then hugged her on impulse. “You're awesome, mom,” he mumbled into her neck.

“I know,” she laughed. “Just, be careful. And don't hurt them, I know how good you are for each other. Things like these, they're special, so treat them like that.”

“I will.”

Vicki and Jensen barely panicked when Misha told them later. Instead, a huge weight seemed to have dropped from their shoulders.

“I already suspected she knew,” Vicki sighed.

“To be fair, it was kind of obvious,” Jensen added amused as he put the DVD they wanted to watch into the DVD player.

Misha nibbled on his bottom lip and was reprimanded for that by Vicki. “Stop it,” she groused. “You're gonna bite them bloody again.”

“Oh, I don't mind as much,” Jensen grinned, and fell to his knees in front of Misha on his way back to the couch. “I'll just have to lick them better if he does,” he added with a leer.

What a sight, Misha thought.

Jensen licked over his lips slowly and tentatively, until Misha accepted the invitation and sealed their mouths together, parted his lips to let Jensen in. Their tongues tangled playfully as Jensen grinned into the kiss, and Misha's cock gave an excited twitch against his zipper. It had been about five months since the whole thing with Jensen started, and he hadn't dared to have sex with Vicki since.

Somehow, everything had shifted in those months. Having sex with Vicki seemed like cheating on Jensen, and they all agreed to take it slow. So, yeah, Misha was a horny teenager, and he had the world's most gorgeous boy kneeling between his spread legs and his beautiful, hot girl by his side who just happened to get down onto the floor to work Jensen's shirt open and off his shoulders.

“We've been taking it slow long enough, don't you think?” she said, her own voice rough and obviously aroused.

“Yeah,” Jensen said on the exhale, his hands slipping under the hem of Misha's shirt to pull it over his head. He was nimble and impatient, tugging on Misha's jeans next, opening the button and zipper, hands fumbling and digging into Misha's skin.

“Can't wait to get me out of this, huh, Jay?” Misha teased as he shoved both his jeans and underwear down his legs, then got to his feet to kick them off.

Jensen didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed Misha's hips and used his position to lick over the head of Misha's cock. The sight was glorious – Jensen's full, spit-slick lips parted around the girth of Misha's swollen cock, sucking it into his mouth, his eyes closed as he obviously enjoyed having Misha right there.

“Jesus,” Vicki voiced Misha's thoughts, standing beside them and reaching down to run her hand over Jensen's hair. “Doing this for the first time, Jay?”

Jensen nodded, opening his stunning green eyes to look up at her.

She grinned. “Why don't you let Mish sit down first and I tell you all about how he likes having his dick sucked?”

Jensen pulled off, then, and stated with his voice all rough and sexy and shot to hell, “Sounds good to me.”

Using the opportunity, Misha let himself fall down onto the couch, breathless and amazed. He was speechless, pinned into place by Jensen's eyes and Vicki's hand on his shoulder.

She sat down beside him, stealing a kiss before turning to Jensen, who had ran his hand idly up and down the shaft of Misha's dick, exploring and teasing him with a loose grip around the head of it.

“Start slow,” Vicki instructed with a mischievous grin. “He gets off on watching you.”

And Misha did, honestly. Jensen's lips, so plush and perfect, around his dick, the way he looked up to see how he was doing every so often, the tentative licks down to his balls, were enough to make Misha desperate for it within minutes. Vicki had a blast, too, sitting beside him and playing with his nipples in-between giving advice to Jensen. Misha had the deepest respect for her, for how much control she had; both over him and Jensen, cupping his cheek to feel Misha's cock inside his mouth, caressing his neck and hair, leaning down to kiss his temple once.

Jensen wasn't slow on the uptake, either. He noticed very well how much Misha enjoyed feeling his tongue circling the head of his dick. And while Jensen still needed practice, he made up for it with his eagerness. Misha didn't care about the spit running down to his balls, it made the whole affair just a bit more slippery. Jensen tried to get as much of him into his mouth, and while he didn't get far and made himself gag for a second, the way his throat fluttered around Misha pushed him embarrassingly fast towards the edge.

“Jay,” Vicki said from beside him, that much Misha noticed through the haze of his blissed-out mind. “Jay, let me, he's about to-”

Suddenly the amazing, hot wetness of Jensen's mouth was gone. Misha sighed in disappointment, but then Vicki leaned over to suck his dick into her mouth, took him in until the head of it nudged against the back of her throat.

Misha dropped his head against the back rest of the couch and moaned loudly.

Then, a finger, rough and thick and not delicate enough to be Vicki's, used the remaining spit to trail down behind his balls, running over his entrance, and that was just it.

“Fuck,” Misha gasped as he hit his climax hard, coming down Vicki's throat as the waves of his orgasm washed over him.

She swallowed everything he had given, and Misha grinned lazily when Jensen pulled her into a needy kiss, licking the taste right out of her mouth.

“You two are killing me,” Misha sighed at the dirty picture of a half-dressed Jensen and Vicki with a drop of his come at the corner of her mouth kissing over his lap.

“Says the only one who already got to come,” Jensen noted with a grin, then licked his lips.

“Give me a second then I'll make it up to you,” Misha promised, still trying to catch his breath.

After that, it was a haze of pulling clothes off of Jensen, then spreading Vicki out on their big bed and stripping her, too. Misha ate her out enthusiastically, Jensen watching with avid attention, until she pulled Jensen towards her so she could suck his dick. Eventually, Vicki came on Misha's tongue, whimpering and moaning around Jensen's cock in her mouth, and Misha followed it up by rolling a condom down Jensen's cock so he could fuck Vicki. She came again, laying on top of Misha, Jensen fucking her doggy style and Misha rubbing her clit, before Jensen eventually broke down onto both of them with a broken moan as he filled the condom.

From then on, it was a landslide.

They spent every spare minute exploring what they each liked, learned how to get each other off mind-blowingly fast or torturously slow, learned how to tease each other until the third one in their company just got impatient and finished the job their way. They learned how much fun just watching the other two could be – Vicki, especially. Misha wasn't shy to admit that the first time Jensen had fucked him was an experience that re-defined his life, being filled with that glorious, perfect cock and fucked so thoroughly that Misha thought his brain had turned to mush. It was clear that Jensen pretty much felt the same after Misha reciprocated for the first time. Hell, he'd said “I love you,” for the first time after that. 

But the extent to which Vicki got off on seeing them fuck was ridiculous. She would lay beside them with her legs spread, playing with her vibrator, and had made it up to three orgasms once.

So overall, life was good.

Vicki and Misha applied to UCLA since Jensen wanted to pursue an acting career and both got accepted; Vicki with a full ride, even. Not that Misha or Jensen were that surprised about it, they had expected it and celebrated it for a whole weekend.

As promised, Jensen came out to his parents before leaving for L.A., and as he had predicted, they cut off all contact to him after his move.

Jensen was heartbroken about it, no matter how much he had already expected their reaction, and Misha and Vicki did their best to comfort him.

“If they can't accept you for who you are and who you love, then they don't deserve you,” Vicki had said with emphasis, that first night that Jensen had lain between them, crying.

“They said that it's just a phase, that this, us, would be over before I know it, and I'll regret it, and when I do and come home with a girl, they'd be more than happy to have me back,” Jensen had sobbed, and Misha had hugged him a little tighter in silent support. Jensen had snorted and added, “They'll have to wait a long time for that.”

“I love you,” Misha had mumbled into his ear, before kissing Jensen gently.

“So do I,” Vicki nodded sincerely. “I love you both, for that matter. And as long as we support each other, that's not gonna change.”

Jensen had smiled with a tired look in his eyes, then pulled them both into his arms. They were back to cuddling on a queen-sized bed in Vicki's dorm – she didn't have a roommate yet – and Misha already missed their huge mattress at home.

Vicki stayed in the dorms because it was convenient, but since Jensen needed an apartment off campus anyway, they eventually found one big enough for both of them. Vicki would move in with them after the first year of college.

However, it was also the perfect opportunity for Misha to do something he always wanted to do.

“I wanna spend the next semester in Tibet,” he admitted to his girlfriend and his boyfriend one evening when they were cuddling in bed. “I already inquired at the office, they're okay with me taking a break for six months, but what do you think?”

Jensen buried his nose in the crook of Misha's arm and hummed, lost in thought.

“We're gonna miss you,” Vicki answered, sounding sullen and too serious. “I mean, I'd love to join you, but my program...”

“I know,” Misha sighed and kissed the top of her head. Brown, curly strands of hair tickled his nose, and yeah, he was going to miss that like crazy.

Jensen buried his nose a bit deeper.

“What are we gonna do without you?” Vicki sighed. 

“You take care of each other. Jay?”

“Mh? I heard you,” Jensen replied, his voice muffled. “Still thinking.”

“You take care of our girl?” Misha asked in a hushed tone.

“'course.”

“Good.”

Vicki smiled a bit tiredly when she added, “We'll be fine, Mish. It's gonna be a hard time, though.”

“I know, and I'm sorry.”

“No,” she shook her head, “Don't you ever be sorry about doing what you've always wanted. Jay and me will make due without you. Plus, it's your loss you're not getting any in six months. We'll have all the fun to ourselves.”

Misha laughed. “I'll seriously miss that.”

After frowning into Misha's arm for another five minutes, Jensen eventually crawled up his body and kissed him, long and deep and loving, the kiss saying everything he couldn't put to words because he was Jensen and Jensen had never been someone who could voice his feelings very well.

It was alright, though.

They prepared everything for Misha's trip and spent the last days before his departure with a ridiculous amount of sex. Vicki wanted to try anal sex, and Jensen and Misha approved, speaking from experience. She ended up enjoying it so much that they found themselves fucking against the wall, Vicki with her legs curled around Jensen's waist, Jensen buried in her vag and Misha in her ass. When that got too exhausting, they fell down onto the bed to continue.

God, Misha was going to miss this.

But he went to Tibet nonetheless; Jensen and Vicki brought him to the airport, kissed him goodbye at the gate – even Jensen, who had never been one for public displays of affection – and he went to Tibet.

Six months were a long time.

But Misha spent them writing a postcard to his partners at home every week, sometimes two times a week. He sent them from every place he got to, and sometimes it was a plain blank postcard that he just covered in text from front to back, telling them how much he missed them and how amazing the landscape and people in Tibet were, telling them about the monks and the monastery he spent a month in, telling them in poorly disguised metaphors what he'd do to them once he returned back home.

That way, six months flew by, and Misha only noticed how lonely he'd felt when he arrived back home to be welcomed by Vicki's and Jensen's arms.

They stood there at the exit of the gate for a long time, just the three of them in a three-way hug, hugging and kissing until Misha's lips were numb and he was pretty sure they were practically acting indecent in public.

“Holy shit, your hair,” Jensen laughed when he got his first good look at Misha's semi-long, shaggy mop of wild hair. 

“Yeah, I need to get it cut. However, let me assure you, it looked awesome combined with a monk's gown.”

Vicki chuckled. “I bet.”

They went home to Jensen's and Misha's apartment that day, having dinner and trading stories about the past months, but Misha couldn't shake the feeling that both of his partners steered clear of a certain topic that he couldn't quite pin down.

The reunion sex was also amazing. Still, the warning bells in Misha's brain went off the second Vicki said she needed to get back to her dorm instead of staying the night.

“Why?” he asked. “It's my first night back.”

“Yeah, but I... I mean, my roommate, she'll worry.”

“Tell her you'll be here. Why would she care?”

And Vicki fidgeted with her hands and Jensen stared into space.

“What?” Misha asked carefully and gently. “Is there something I need to know?”

“Yes and no,” Jensen sighed. “Vicki's roommate hung out with us a lot while you were gone. Nothing happened, but... you should meet her. We thought that Vicki would just bring her along for lunch tomorrow if she managed to catch her tonight or tomorrow morning.”

“So what about her?” Misha was perplexed, like someone only handed him half the script he was supposed to read.

“We like her,” Vicki confessed. “In that kind of way.”

“So you like her? Both of you?”

They nodded simultaneously, looking like children who were caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“That's nothing you need to hide from me or feel guilty about,” Misha clarified with emphasis. “Really. Openness is the only thing that'll help us, here. Relationships with only two people involved are complicated enough, so we can't exactly afford to hide things from each other.”

“Sorry,” Vicki mumbled and sat back down to hug Misha.

“Are you mad?” Jensen asked, wringing his hands in his lap like a scolded school boy.

Misha huffed. “No. Yes. I don't know. I just got you back, though, so there's not much that could even get me mad right now.”

Jensen wordlessly snuggled into his side, a silent apology in his kisses against Misha's shoulder.

“Do you even want to meet her? Honestly?” Vicki asked, sounding guilty.

Misha bit his lip and ran his hand through Jensen's hair. “Yeah, I do. There's gotta be something about her if you like her so much. Does she know that we are in a poly relationship?”

Vicki chuckled at that. “Yes. She was confused why I kept a complete wall in my dorm plastered with postcards of my ex-boyfriend when I was dating Jensen.”

“A wall? Wow, I didn't realize I sent that many postcards.”

Jensen smiled against the sensitive skin of his collarbone. “You did, and they made things both easier and harder. God, I missed you.” And with that, he nosed against Misha's jaw and took a deep breath. “I mean, Vicki's boobs are awesome 'n all that, but I missed your stubble,” he added, mumbling against Misha's cheek and following his words up with soft kisses trailing down to his lips.

Misha hummed contented and kissed him, then pulled Vicki into their kiss, too.

“I'll just call her,” she said after a long make out session that left Misha content and happy and made him almost forget about the dilemma they were in.

It took him a moment to get that Vicki was talking about her roommate. He simply nodded in agreement.

So, as per their arrangement, they picked Vicki's roommate up at lunchtime, after having spent the morning in bed and with each other.

How Misha had made it through six months with his right hand only, he had no idea.

But Jensen and Vicki made sure to make it up to him, so come midday, Misha had already had two mind-blowing orgasms and would've told anyone who asked how well-fucked and thoroughly sated he was.

Despite all that, when he laid eyes on Vicki's roommate, his libido hit an unexpected spike.

“Hi, I'm Danneel,” she introduced herself with a blinding smile.

“I'm Misha, hi, nice to meet you,” Misha found himself stuttering and holding out his hand.

She shook it with a confident, firm grip of her delicate hand and said, “I've heard so much about you.”

“I bet,” Misha chuckled nervously and a look at Jensen and Vicki beside him told him enough to know that they were already smitten with her. Both were blushing and smiling when they hugged her hello.

And, to be honest, Misha couldn't blame them. Danneel was hot, that much was clear at first sight. Sinful, lightly swung lips that just begged to be kissed, almond-shaped eyes with a genuine shine to them, long auburn hair. Where Vicki's boobs were full and plush and a joy to bury your face in – Jensen especially loved to do that – Danneel's were perky and smaller, but nonetheless mouthwatering.

Misha looked at her and the first thought that shot through his mind was how her moans would sound in bed. With a quick reminder, Misha forced himself to focus on the situation, to take in Vicki's wall of postcards while Jensen's hand flitted over the small of his back again and again.

They went out to their favorite diner near campus, and Danneel sat right opposite Misha. She was talking a mile a minute, her bubbly and optimistic personality fueled by Jensen's and Vicki's encouragements.

“You gotta tell him what you did with Vicki last week-”

“-- Oh man, that one time right after we met you!”

“I wouldn't have believed it if you wouldn't have told me earlier...”

Those kind of sentences fell repeatedly, but Misha didn't feel excluded at all. The three of them overwhelmed him with the story of how they met and how Vicki and Danneel almost took all the same courses and all the shenanigans they got up to over the last months.

And every time one of them laughed, whether it was Vicki's warm laughter, Jensen's unicorn laugh complete with his head thrown back, or Danneel's pearly, joyful and genuine cackling, Misha's heart jumped in his chest.

So, yes, he totally got where Jensen and Vicki were coming from.

When Danneel dropped them off at their apartment, Vicki sighed deeply. “God, I want to fuck her so bad.”

Jensen mirrored her sigh. “Yeah, me too.”

Then they both turned expectantly to Misha.

“What?” he asked, teasing them while managing to stall his answer.

“What do you think?” Jensen bit his lip, shifting from one feet onto the other. He clearly was a wreck of nerves.

“She's cute,” Misha admitted. “And sweet.”

“And hot?” Vicki inquired further. “C'mon, Mish.”

“If someone doesn't think she's hot, then that someone can't have a pulse,” Misha stated decidedly. “But what makes you think this is... having her with us is even an option? Just because she knows we're together?”

Jensen tugged both Misha and Vicki towards the living room. “Let's talk about this somewhere more comfortable.”

Together, they sat down on the couch, legs pressed together and leaning against each other.

“So, here's what I'm thinking,” Vicki started from Misha's left. “She was very intrigued when I first told her about us. Wanted to know everything about it, how we started, how Jensen ended up with us, how we made it work, all that. She also once told me that she did some stuff with girls before, and I overheard her having a one night stand with a guy.”

“And then there's the way she's acting towards us. On the one hand, she always seems to back out when she thinks she's imposing, on the other hand she's spending as much time with us as she can get away with. I know that kind of behavior, I did just the same,” Jensen added.

Misha sighed. “And you both think she's gonna be good for us?”

“Yeah,” Vicki nodded thoughtfully, “I do. She's such a happy-go-lucky and yet grounded person and I just... I want her to be happy. With us.”

“We were drunk, one time,” Jensen pitched in, then giggled, “Well, more than one time, but that one time, Danni ended up sleeping behind my back and when I brought her to bed, she said she'd love to sleep in our bed with us. All kinds of sappy stuff, and we could argue about how much of it was drunk babbling, but I think there's truth to it. She really envies what we have.”

“Hm,” Misha hummed, then decided there was no way but to be honest. “Guys, don't hate me for this, I know where you're coming from... but this is a bit much, right now. I'd just like to get to know her a bit more.”

While Jensen and Vicki both seemed crestfallen, Vicki nodded. “You've got a point, so I guess we understand.”

“I mean, don't get me wrong,” Misha added in a haste, “This is not a vote in any direction. It's just... I'm not sure. I love you both, and first and foremost, I don't wanna mess up what we have.”

The truth was, there was another thing in the back of his mind, ugly and insistent, but Misha tried not to think about it.

“We neither. But the heart wants what the heart wants, right? You told me that once,” Jensen said quietly, looking at Misha with an undefinable look in his eyes.

“I know, I did,” Misha confirmed and nodded, the venomous voice in his head becoming louder. _Replacement, it said._

“Let's just see where this leads us, okay?” Vicki suggested then, to break the tension that rose up between them. “This is something we need to agree on, all of us, without a doubt.”

There were many reasons why Misha loved his boyfriend and his girlfriend; their patience was one of those. They didn't pressure or push him in any way, but they didn't hold back in front of Danneel, either.

Danneel, who was lounging on their sofa at least every other day when Misha came home, who greeted him with a hug and, after they got to know each other a bit better, a kiss on the cheek. Danneel, who cooked for the four of them, sharing the kitchen with Jensen and bossing him around about what to do while shooting some wicked smiles his way and received some in return. Danneel, who spread her textbooks out on the floor to huddle over them with Vicki, discussing the current topics of their classes, while Jensen and Misha idly made out on the couch in-between watching the news.

Just like Jensen once did, she fit seamlessly into their life. Not imposing, not forcing her way in, just having found a corner for herself that seemed carved out in just the right shape.

Misha was terrified.

He felt like he had it coming, that these were the kind of things that happened if you left your partners alone for half a year. They met someone new, someone they clicked with and didn't know inside and out already, and then it was Misha who had to accept it. They didn't need to push him; he put the pressure on himself.

He knew he'd lose both Jensen and Vicki if he refused. He knew they'd say it was okay, that it was his decision and that they didn't mind. But it'd throw a wrench into the well-oiled machine that was their relationship. It'll scratch at the surface and no one would care at first. But just like a scratch on a car, if it wasn't treated, it'd start rusting after a while, festering, burning and rotting its way to more sensible parts. 

The last thing Misha wanted was to lose the two people he loved most in this world.

And Danneel was wonderful, she was, but Misha couldn't help but be wary.

Of course, Jensen and Vicki noticed.

“What's up with you?” Vicki asked him one evening. “You barely talk to us these days. I don't need to be a shrink to know that something's bothering you.”

Wordlessly, Jensen had dropped down beside him, one hand settling on Misha's neck, providing a comforting rub and squeeze.

Danneel had gone home mere minutes ago.

“Everything's alright,” Misha brushed them off.

“No, it's not,” Jensen stated firmly. “Don't think we're blind, Mish. So spill.”

Misha took a deep breath and stared down into his hands. For a moment, he was quiet, thought about the right thing to say, only to realize that there was no way to say this right.

“It's about Danni, isn't it?” Vicki asked tentatively.

Misha nodded. “That obvious?”

“Yeah,” she said. “Really obvious. Why are you so cautious about this?”

“Because,” Misha answered firmly. “I don't want to ruin what we have.”

“You think she's gonna ruin what we have? C'mon, you know her by now. She would never,” Vicki defended her.

“That's not the point,” Misha groaned in frustration. “So not the point.”

“Then what is?” Vicki argued.

“The point is that I don't know how I feel about her.”

“Yeah, and again, that's kinda obvious, but what is it that it makes you so weary? Things weren't that different when Jensen--”

Misha interrupted her, a bit sharper than he intended. “They were. It was _Jensen_.”

“Why was I different?” Jensen replied, obviously surprised.

“Because you... I've known you for basically all my life. I've had a crush on you for years, I just... I knew who you were and I knew why I liked you and... this is so not the same thing, don't you understand?” Misha gestured helplessly. It wasn't just that easy, for crying out loud. It was everything but. “And Danneel is great, but I...”

He broke off, biting his lip.

“Mish,” Jensen started slowly. “Are you afraid that we would leave you for her?” 

Damn, the guy could be perceptive if he wanted to be. He proved it with that well-aimed, metaphorical punch to Misha's gut, and Misha felt sick to his stomach.

“Oh my god, you do,” Vicki said, surprised and worried alike as she grabbed Misha's knees. “God, Misha, no. Please don't think that, because it's so not true.”

Misha covered his face in his hands, unable to look at either of them. “But you... you like her. And I left you for so long and I'm so sorry. Who even does that? But I guess that's what I get for being selfish. You two falling in love with someone else, and me... I'll get by, don't worry, but I--”

Jensen had snapped for air, wanting to interrupt him several times, but in the end, he shut Misha up with a kiss. That one had always worked.

“Shut up,” he said without venom and a lot of affection. “Shut the hell up, because that's not what's gonna happen, are we clear? I love you, Vicki loves you, and don't you ever feel sorry for living your dream. We'll always support you, you know that. No matter what.”

“But how far will that support go if you're the ones supporting me but when I'm the one to support you, I let you down?” Misha rubbed his hands over his tired and watery eyes, Jensen's hands kneading his shoulders.

“Do you honestly think that this is a matter of supporting each other?” Vicki said in irritation. “Because it's not. It's a matter of who you love or who you are in love with. I don't need to tell you that you can't force it or accept it. You need to--”

Suddenly, there was a second female voice interrupting Vicki from the door to the hallway.

“Guys, don't worry about it,” Danneel stated, her voice broken and her posture folded in on herself. Crestfallen wasn't the word for what she looked like; devastated, rather.

“Danni,” Vicki gasped. “What... why are you...?”

“Forgot my keys, must've fallen out of my purse,” Danneel sniffed, shaking the key ring in question in her hand without much enthusiasm. “Went back and found the door open.”

“Shit,” Jensen mumbled. “Danni, listen, no matter how much you've heard it's--”

“I said, don't worry about it,” Danneel interrupted Jensen with a sharp reply. “This, what you have, is something wonderful and precious and god knows the last thing I wanna do is come between you. I know I was wrong to think that I could have a part in this. I'm sorry, and I won't bother you again.”

Misha caught the shimmer of a fresh tear running down her cheek before she turned around and left. His heart clenched painfully at seeing her so sad and tired.

“Fuck,” Vicki cursed and ran after her. “I'll be at the dorms tonight. You two- You know what to do,” she added towards Jensen, her eyes saying all too clearly, Talk some sense into him. Then she vanished around the corner, and soon after, the front door slammed a second time.

“I ruined it already, see,” Misha stated, feeling like his point was proven all too well. 

Jensen bit his lip and didn't answer. He stared into space, a sad frown on his face, the green of his usually shining eyes dulled to a deep, mossy shade.

When Misha realized that Jensen wouldn't even correct him, he yanked his chair back abruptly and got to his feet.

“Where are you going?”

“To bed, tired of arguing,” Misha grumbled.

“No you're not.”

“Yes, I am.”

Jensen looked up at him, worried and enraged at the same time. “No, you're running.”

Misha glared at him in disbelief. “Really? When did I ever run from difficult situations, huh? Tell me.”

“Not the point,” Jensen argued. “Point being that you're playing the victim card. Instead of talking it out, you rather avoid me.”

“What's there to talk about? I thought the situation was clear and you can't force me to have feelings for her.”

“And that,” Jensen continued, lost in thought, “is my point exactly. Because I think there are feelings on your part, but you hide them, or don't want them to come up, because you're scared of the consequences.”

“She's a friend,” Misha shook it off. “I'm not hiding anything.”

“Even from yourself? Be honest, Mish. To yourself, too.”

It seemed surreal to Misha, unthinkable. It couldn't be. He would never lie to himself about these things, and why would he?

He shook his head.

Jensen sighed. “Go to bed, I won't stop you.”

With a shrug, Misha left. He was tired, after all.

He only felt the bed dip beside him about two hours later. Jensen kept his distance, though, turning his back on Misha, who bit his lip to not say anything to Jensen about the fact that he was blocking his view of the alarm clock, and Misha couldn't watch the minutes tick by any more.

The next morning, they woke up with their legs entwined and spooned around each other as per usual, and it took Misha a second to recognize the dull headache and hangover-like tiredness as a remnant of the argument the day before.

He still kissed Jensen good morning. Jensen melted into it like he always did when he wasn't fully awake yet before turning stiff and pulling away.

Misha sighed and took a deep breath to explain that he didn't forget that they were fighting.

Jensen shook his head preemptively. “No,” he said, “not what you think. I just realized we shouldn't ever go to bed while being angry with each other ever again.”

“Sucks, doesn't it?” Misha mumbled into Jensen's chest, which he suddenly found his cheek mashed against.

“Like hell,” Jensen answered, head buried in Misha's hair, his breath tickling the sensitive scalp. “Couldn't get my head clear for hours. I had to call Vicki after texting her endlessly just to become calm enough to go to bed.”

“How is she?”

“Alright.”

Misha swallowed heavily. “And Danni?”

“Hurt,” Jensen said with pursed lips, trying desperately to sound neutral and failing embarrassingly. “I don't think she'll want to see us for the foreseeable future.”

“I'm so sorry,” Misha mumbled. “She shouldn't have heard what we said.”

“No, she shouldn't, but she did. So we're gonna deal with it, alright?”

Misha nodded and thought back to cooking and studying and hanging out with Danneel, and he knew it was going to suck to not have her around. “It's not like I wouldn't wanna be her friend.”

“No, but the problem is that she wants more. She told Vicki in no uncertain terms last night. And if we're not on the same page with this - we, all four of us – then that's a problem.”

“Shit,” Misha groaned and hid his face in Jensen's chest, burrowed into the embrace of his arms, and enjoyed the comforting warmth of his body.

“You tell me,” Jensen mumbled into Misha's hair.

Over the next days, Vicki spent quite a lot of time with Danneel, and her absence just made Misha feel more guilty about the whole situation.

Also, he missed both girls like a limb.

Not only Vicki, his high school sweetheart, his girlfriend of three years, no – Danneel, too, which was a surprise at first, since Misha's feelings were completely unrelated to romantic reasons. But he kept thinking back to the stupidest things; like Danneel hugging Jensen hello once when he was standing in front of the fridge, accidentally tickling him, with resulted in Jensen almost tumbling into said fridge, then both of them sitting on their asses on the floor, laughing for minutes. Which was how Vicki and Misha found them. Jensen's face was beautiful, and Danneel just seemed to light up from inside, her eyes sparkling, her hair a mess.

If she even stayed at their apartment, Vicki was too quiet and brooding and easily irritable, tending to send glares his way for everything and nothing, and whenever she was around Misha too much, she fled to the dorms sooner than later.

She had been his girlfriend first, and that behavior – even though Misha could understand it, because Vicki had always been clear in her opinions – hurt. A lot.

Replacement, the voice in his head whispered a bit louder.

Jensen seemed to be depressed when it was just the two of them, eyeing the front door every few minutes, like he was just waiting for anyone to come home. He was even quieter than usual, and they barely had sex. Not without Vicki. Not with Jensen so down and depressed.

Not that they didn't try, but even Jensen's skilled, sinful lips wrapped around Misha's cock couldn't distract him from the general sadness in their apartment. Or from the way Danneel had looked at Misha only a week ago, all shy and blushing and with a little smirk tugging at the edge of her lips after he made a joke. As strange as it felt, the thought of her was what pushed him over the edge.

“What's up?” Jensen asked him after Misha had returned the favor. “You seem like a million miles away, and dude, talk about a stab to a guy's confidence.”

Misha smiled apologetically and kissed Jensen quickly. “I'm sorry. It was great, for the record.”

“So what's up?”

“Danni,” Misha sighed.

And Jensen blushed and averted his eyes and acted like a lovesick teenager, which made Misha's heart ache.

“You're cute when you're blushing,” he told Jensen.

“Oh fuck you,” Jensen shot back. “Don't sidetrack. What about Danni?”

“I miss her and Vicki.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Misha buried his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. “God, what am I doing?”

Jensen was quiet, but Misha felt his eyes burning a hole into his skull. It wasn't uncommon these days. Jensen used to stare at him with a secretive, lopsided smile, especially when he was seconds away from throwing Misha onto the next horizontal surface to fuck him senseless. But Jensen didn't smile anymore these days. He seemed all too focused on the world around him, like he was waiting for the roof to collapse on his head.

Misha knew that Jensen was unhappy, and so was Vicki, so was Danneel, and so was Misha. 

“Jay? I want to make it right. Whatever it takes, but I want to make it right,” Misha said with emphasis. “I hate what our relationship has become.”

Jensen pondered for a second, then asked carefully, “And Danni?”

“I miss her.” And not just because she made Jensen and Vicki happy – but because Misha loved to see her smile and make the others smile and when the hell had this immense amount of affection settled in his heart? 

“Yeah, you said that. So you... what? You want her in this, with us?”

Misha swallowed. “I think so.”

“You think so?” Jensen huffed. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“That I miss her and that I want her in yours and Vicki's and my life. I need her, we need her. I haven't heard you laugh once since this whole thing went down, and Vicki is rarely if ever here and... it's such a mess. And I just want to have them back here, with us, sitting around the TV doing everything and nothing,” Misha confessed, staring up at the ceiling of their bedroom. “Plus, the bed is way too big for two people. We can easily fit two more in here.”

A smirk played around the edges of Jensen's lips as he rolled onto his side, head propped up on his elbow. “So you want her in our bed?”

“I do,” Misha nodded honestly.

“Good,” Jensen grinned, his hand starting to play idly with the strands of Misha's hair.

He should really get it cut, it was starting to look ridiculous.

“So what do I do to make it up to her? To apologize properly? Court her?” Misha rambled, lost in thought.

“As long as we don't do what you did with me, we should be fine,” Jensen shrugged, but his lips turned downwards and he grimaced with the memory.

“Why? We were courting you,” Misha blinked. “I thought we did fine.”

“You made me... I mean, obviously that wasn't your intention, but I felt like some treat was dangled in front of my nose and taken away whenever I got too close. It was frustrating as hell to never know if I would actually get there one day. That's why I ended up so frustrated and spilled my guts to you.”

Misha smirked lopsided. “And didn't that work out for you?”

“Yeah, but we should make it easier for Danni. Sit her down, tell her the truth, so she has time to think about it.”

“Out of nowhere? Nah, what about at least easing her into it? Like, have some fancy dinner, wine and dine her, take her home, then drop the bomb on her.”

“Well, Collins, for the first time in the last week and a half, I agree with you,” Jensen grinned.

“Shut up,” Misha groused. “I'm just... I want you to be happy, all of you. I wanna be happy with you. I love you.”

“Love you too, ya old sap,” Jensen drawled, his face almost beaming from the wide smile on it. “I'mma call Vicki now, though, let her know about your change of mind.”

Misha's heart took a leap at that. “Ask her to come over or something.”

“Will do,” Jensen said and got to his feet, walking across the room with his naked, glorious ass on display.

Misha sighed happily, his heart thumping heavily against his ribcage.

And then he found his mind wandering off to Danneel's perky boobs, her slim waist and lips that were just as plush and sinuous as Jensen's, and felt his dick give an excited twitch. He was going to make it up to her alright. He would spread her out on this very bed, eat her out until she was coming and clutching the sheets, arching her back and moaning helplessly. He would hold her in his arms while Jensen fucked her or Vicki ate her out, too, licking up all the delicious juices he'd left behind. He would fuck her slowly and gently, while Jensen had his mouth buried between Vicki's legs, let Danneel watch Vicki come on Jensen's tongue.

“Misha?” a voice interrupted his dirty thoughts.

“Yeah?” he blinked in short succession, focusing on Jensen standing beside the bed, still naked. Not helping, Misha thought.

“Vicki's gonna be over in a few,” Jensen said, then slid back under the covers, curling into Misha's body.

“What did she say?”

“She wants to tell you herself.”

“Alright.”

Misha barely refrained from pacing up and down the hallway until Vicki arrived, and Jensen had to remind him sometime in between that he might want to get dressed. (“Not that I'd mind, but, you know. Common decency 'n that.”) 

When Misha heard footfalls approaching the door and a key rattling, he yanked the door open before Vicki could even unlock it.

“Vicki,” he greeted her breathlessly, then pulled her into his arms. “God, I missed you so much.”

“You too, but it'd be really awesome if you'd let me breathe,” she stated in amusement.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, come in.”

Vicki grinned, then kissed him. “Impatient much?”

Misha nodded and took her by the hand to lead her to the kitchen, where Jensen was already waiting. After Jensen kissed her hello, too, they all sat down at the table.

“So?” Misha prompted and couldn't help but jiggle his leg. Either Vicki wanted to deliver the 'I told you so' in person or--

Vicki slapped him lightly upside the head. “Idiot,” she said. “Seriously, what took you so long?”

“I wasn't sure about this, us, I mean-- I am sure about us, but not how Danni affected it.”

“So you had to put it to the test,” Vicki summed it up.

“No. Yes. Well, it wasn't my intention, but it sure did show how much we need her to make our relationship work. The thing is, I realized that I want to need her. If you know what I mean.”

“Do you have any idea what she has gone through in the past days?” Vicki asked, and her voice was laced with concern and guilt. “I hated to see her like this and I couldn't do anything. She was heartbroken, you know.”

Jensen swallowed heavily, as did Misha. “I can imagine. And I do want to make it up to her. I was thinking about going on a date, all four of us, before we ask her, you know?”

Vicki nodded. “I know. Jensen told me.”

So they planned. And after an hour, they had their ducks in a row and a lot of hope to fix this.

Vicki was the one to ask Danneel out, because she was the only one technically still talking to her.

And Misha was in the middle of a lecture when he got Vicki's text of She said yes!! and almost jumped in his seat. When he got home that evening, he kissed Vicki breathless before she even was completely inside the door.

“When will she be here?” he asked, feeling excited and like the world was finally returning to spinning on its designated axis.

“In about half an hour,” Vicki said. “Shower?”

“Together?” Misha perked up. “Haven't done that in forever.”

Vicki grinned and led the way to the bathroom, and Misha was so very glad to have his girlfriend back again.

Jensen came home some ten minutes later, when Misha was already done showering, and hopped under the spray to keep Vicki company.

They were all ridiculously excited and nervous to see Danneel again, giddy like little kids, and Misha had a hard time containing his laugh every time he saw Vicki check her watch and Jensen pacing another circle through the living room.

When the doorbell finally rang, they almost fell all over each other to open the door.

However, Misha took a step back and watched the others interact. As it turned out, he couldn't help but grin like a dork.

Vicki greeted Danneel with a warm, wide smile and a one-armed hug, since the two had seen each other today already. Jensen hugged her, too, but with both arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding on longer than necessary and not caring to hide it in the least.

The flow of her beautiful, shiny auburn hair and the twinkle in her eyes were breathtaking, not to mention her bright, unabashed smile that didn't even dim when her eyes finally fell on Misha.

“Hey Danni,” Misha said, his voice almost breaking at her name. “It's good to see you again.”

She promptly went in for a full hug, like the one she gave Jensen, and replied, “You too.”

Misha's heart jumped in his chest and he thought he couldn't breathe for a second. 

They went out to a nearby steak house, where Vicki had reserved a booth for them, and Misha ended up sitting beside Danneel and feeling smug. She kept eyeing him from the side while making polite smalltalk about his classes and the last couple of days.

What surprised Misha the most was that there was little remaining awkwardness. Sometimes, Vicki shot him a warning glance or Danneel swallowed a bit too hard, but Misha wasn't blind. He knew when he better shut his mouth. And after some delicious steak and pie and a bottle of wine that they split between the four of them, two hours had passed.

“Our place?” Jensen offered to Danneel when they left the steak house, the chilly spring air ruffling his hair.

On reflex, Misha reached up to smother his light brown strands back down and steal a kiss. Jensen slapped his ass playfully in response.

Danneel watched the exchange with an amused, lopsided grin, then nodded. “If you're gonna have me some more?”

“Always,” Misha answered on a whim and completely honest.

She sent him a surprised gaze but didn't inquire any further.

At home, they ended up on the couch in a heap of limbs, of arms wrapped around each other and legs thrown over each other's laps, with Danneel right in the middle.

After a short second, Vicki took a deep breath to begin their proposal, but Danneel was quicker.

“So, guys, c'mon,” she said, looking around, focusing on each of them separately. “You got something to say, spill it.”

For a moment, they all just stared at her in disbelief.

“You don't do subtle very good, neither one of you,” Danneel added with a shake of her head and a smile at Vicki.

Jensen hummed, obviously looking for words.

“Well, the thing is,” Misha eventually started, and three pairs of eyes found his which made him slightly nervous, but then again, this was the chance they've been building up to all evening and it was now or never. “Danni, I'm sorry. I was so very wrong about you. We all missed you terribly during the past days and weeks and we... we discussed this, and we kind of realized that we all want the same, meaning you with us.”

“Kind of?” Danneel grinned at him, then.

“Some early, some earlier, some realizing it later,” Misha supplied with an apologetic shrug. “And if you're still interested, then...”

“Really?” Dannel asked, looking from Misha to Vicki and then Jensen, as if she couldn't quite believe it. “I mean, I hoped for this, but it's... wow, that's...”

Jensen grinned and threw in, “Everything you wanted?”

She looked at him, with big, shining eyes that seemed suspiciously wet, and said, “Yeah,” although Misha was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be a whisper.

“Told you he'd come around,” Vicki grinned with a nod in Misha's direction.

Misha mock-pouted. “What? I was just a bit slow on the uptake.”

Jensen snorted. “Yeah. A bit.”

“I hate you,” Misha grumbled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, as much as possible. “All of you.”

“You love us,” Vicki beamed at him.

“I do,” Misha sighed, giving in.

When he searched for and found Danneel's eyes again, Misha was acutely stunned by their intensity. 

“What do you want to do, Danni?” Misha asked her, smiling to encourage her.

She took a deep breath, then reached out to cup Vicki's cheek in her hand. “Vicki...”

“Hm?” Vicki grinned as she leaned into the touch.

Without giving her any warning, Danneel surged forward, sealed her lips over Vicki's, and kissed her so deeply and thoroughly that Jensen and Misha could only watch in amazement.

“Holy shit,” Jensen mumbled, but the girls probably didn't even hear him. They were completely engrossed in each other, smiling lips pressed against each other's, tongues sneaking out to lick and taste, hands entwined between their bodies.

When they broke apart, Danneel chuckled, then stated, “God, I've wanted to do this forever,” much to Vicki's amusement.

Danneel shifted towards Misha, then, tilted her head and gave him a once-over. “I'm so glad that you made up your mind,” she said quietly while tracing the lines of his face with her fingertips.

“Just got my head out of my ass,” Misha smiled, waiting for her to pull him into a kiss, just like she did with Vicki.

When she promptly did, it almost blew Misha's mind how different she felt and tasted, different and so very good, and he couldn't wait to see Jensen's face after being kissed like that.

That thought was the last thought he ever wasted on whether or not Danneel would fit into their relationship.

Danneel, unaware to the struggle and resolve going on in Misha's brain, just kissed him some more, until he watched her turn around with a smirk and crawl into Jensen's lap.

Jensen looked frightened and aroused and impatient, but he let Danneel trace his bottom lip with her thumb before kissing him as well, slowly and deliberately. After just a few strokes of her tongue against his lips, Jensen opened up and welcomed her with a blissful sigh, let her take control while stroking his hands up and down Danneel's back.

Misha could watch them for hours, especially when Danneel retreated and left Jensen with a look of disbelief and overwhelming happiness on his face. Misha pulled Vicki into his arms, so she sat in-between his spread legs and he was able to rest his chin on her shoulder, content to watch from the sidelines.

“Wow,” Vicki noted when Danneel resumed making out with Jensen. “Never thought it'd feel this great to see him like this.”

Misha hummed in agreement, then kissed Vicki's neck. “I'm so glad to have started this with you,” he admitted quietly so that only Vicki heard him.

“Me too,” she replied, then placed a quick peck on his lips, which only lead to more making out.

After quite some time, they took it to the bedroom, sprawling out on the huge bed to mingle and try a few things. It was easier to change partners in-between if you just needed to roll over, Misha noticed, and used the advantage of Vicki and Danneel curled into each other on one side of the bed to pull Jensen on top of him.

Later, when the first edge of needing bodily contact was taken care of, they lay together and just enjoyed each other's hands wherever they happened to land, their company and the intense happiness brimming and filling the room.

“What I meant to ask a while ago,” Danneel started after a prolonged period of comfortable silence. “How do you guys have sex? Do you only have sex if everyone is present? What if one of you isn't in the mood? Do the other two just... fuck without the third?”

Misha laughed against the soft hair on the back of Vicki's neck.

“One thing after the other,” Vicki chuckled.

Jensen jumped in to explain, “No, we don't have specific rules about that. Sometimes we just have sex between two of us, but if you're used to having someone else there, it's really not that exciting any more.”

“And if someone's not in the mood, they are more than welcome to watch,” Vicki added and winked. “Sometimes, the appetite returns with eating.”

“Not to mention that Vicki especially loves to watch even if she's in the mood,” Misha grinned at Danneel.

“Hey,” Vicki raised an eyebrow, then looked at Danneel, too. “Seriously, you'd have to be dead to not get off on seeing those two going at it.”

“I can imagine,” Danneel grinned lopsidedly, her eyes starting to lose focus. “I'd love to see that, one day.”

Jensen, who had his head propped up on his elbow and one leg thrown over Misha's, directed a slow, wicked grin at him. Misha immediately nodded.

Within seconds, they were pulling at each other's clothes, Misha's hands sliding under Jensen's red t-shirt while Jensen opened the button and zipper of his jeans. They stripped down to their underwear in a hurry, and, careful not to cross a line, Jensen stopped Misha from freeing him of his pair of boxer briefs. Instead, he pulled Jensen into his arms and kissed him – but it was nothing like the kisses they each traded before. It wasn't slow and sweet and testing the waters, it was hungry and desperate and speaking of weeks of pent-up lust and frustration.

Jensen had Misha moaning into his mouth after tangling their tongues, shoving his hands into the back of Misha's briefs and pushing his groin into his repeatedly, and it was wonderful to hear Vicki's and Danneel's approving gasps and sighs from beside them.

“Would it be too much if we took this a step further, Danni?” Jensen asked, ever the considerate gentleman, and Misha was thankful for his thoughtfulness, because at this point, Jensen had pretty much kissed him stupid.

“What do you mean?” Danneel asked, out of breath. If Misha interpreted the wet pop of mouths separating right, Vicki kissing her like Jensen had just kissed him was the reason for that.

“I mean,” Jensen explained, his voice a low rumble that went straight to Misha's cock, “Would it be too much for you if I fucked Misha right here and now? Because I'd really, really want to.”

The words sent a hot tingle up Misha's spine, settling low in his gut and making his heart almost skip a beat.

“Please,” Danneel moaned, her voice breaking on that one word, and it was enough for Misha to almost lose it. She sounded wrecked, needy, absolutely blissfully gone.

When Misha looked up, he found that her pleading might have a second reason, because Vicki's hand had crawled up under her skirt. It rubbed circles, punctuated with thrusting motions, into the V of Danneel's legs, and Misha knew she had at least one of Vicki's fingers up there.

The thought was ridiculously hot, and judging by Jensen's loud groan, he thought likewise.

Jensen had them out of their boxers before Misha could even blink, had their dicks alined and wrapped in his huge palm, jerking them together. He whispered pleas and nonsensical praises into Misha's ear as the thrust of his hips into his hand became strong and sure, then more jerky and uncontrolled as he ventured towards the edge.

Misha interrupted him by reaching between their mattresses and dangling the lube they stashed there before his eyes. With renewed vigor, Jensen reached for the bottle, but Misha quickly pulled it back. He had a better idea.

“Na-uh,” Misha scolded playfully, then looked over to Danneel and Vicki, who watched them while fingering each other. “Should he do it or do you want to see me do it myself?”

Danneel pondered for a second, then decided, “I want Jensen to do it. While you suck him off.”

Jensen moaned and hummed with approval, and Misha felt how his own cock gave an excited twitch. Wordlessly, he pulled Jensen up and over him so he straddled Misha's shoulders; they'd done this before, and Misha loved it. Loved having Jensen's cock sink into his mouth until he was buried balls-deep and Misha couldn't breathe, loved having Jensen fuck his mouth in jerky motions while moaning each time he hit the back of Misha's throat, loved having Jensen cover his whole body, using him so gently and getting off on it like nobody's business.

At this point, the two, then three slick fingers in his ass, stimulating his prostate, were just a bonus.

Misha moaned helplessly around the dick in his mouth, circled the head with his tongue, the taste of pre-come and Jensen spreading on his taste buds. He'd never get tired of this, Misha knew, because he loved Jensen and everything about him, and how considerate he was even when he was barely holding it together, barely managed to contain his impending climax, made Misha's chest clench with affection.

“God, just fuck him already,” they heard Vicki from beside them, and Jensen didn't need to be told twice.

He made quick work of rolling a condom over his cock and slid between Misha's legs to line himself up, pushed in with ease and bottomed out in one fluent, practiced roll of his hips.

Misha couldn't even tell who was moaning at the same time – Jensen, for sure, he always did as soon as he had his cock buried in Misha's body. Misha as well, although his own moan was drowned out by a female voice or two. 

“Oh god,” Danneel said when Jensen started to thrust into Misha repeatedly. “Oh god, you two. Fuck.”

Misha heard rustling of the sheets, of clothes sliding over skin, and found both Vicki and Danneel half dressed when he looked over. It seemed ridiculous how fast the two managed to get their bras off when Jensen and him always had such a hard time to unhook the damn things. Danneel barely snapped her fingers and had hers off, then stripped Vicki's off, too, so she could suck at the perky nubs of her nipples.

Jensen moaned even louder than before.

“Nice picture, isn't it,” Misha mused, then looked up at Jensen who seemed incapable of deciding on what to focus on – Misha beneath him, arching into his body, or the two girls making out beside them. Misha could understand that more than well, especially when Vicki shifted so she could pull off Danneel's skirt and tights, then lay down flat on her belly to dip her tongue into Danneel's slit. 

“You could say that,” Jensen chuckled, after watching how Danneel threw her head back with pleasure.

Her eyes were constantly shifting between Vicki and the two of them, and as soon as the girls fell into a comfortable rhythm, Danneel focused more on the two of them.

“How does he like it?” she asked Jensen. “Slow or hard or...?”

Jensen locked eyes with Misha over the short distance and kissed him quickly before answering, “A little bit of both. It's the mix that does it for him.”

“Good to know,” Danneel smirked.

“Why?” Misha demanded to know, just to distract himself from how close to the edge he already was. If Jensen kept on fucking him like that, needy and desperate, his skin hot where it slid against Misha's, he'd trip over it in no time.

“Because I'd love to fuck you with a strap-on one day,” Danneel admitted with a cheeky grin. “Or you, Jay. God, that ass of yours--”

She broke off with a moan as Vicki slipped two fingers into her, and that was everything Misha needed to hear and see.

It didn't happen too often that he came without at least a hand on his cock, but that day was one of those occasions. Misha arched into Jensen's body, chasing the overwhelming feeling of being filled by that gorgeous cock while still keeping an eye on Danneel and Vicki in his peripheral vision, and came with an unabashed growl.

Jensen followed him mere seconds after.

Afterwards, they flopped down into the pillows beside each other, Jensen too lazy to remove the condom, barely lucid enough to clean Misha up – with his tongue, because the packet of tissues lay on the girls' side of the bed.

Vicki eyed them from between Danneel's legs and moaned at the sight.

“C'mon up,” Danneel requested with a pull at Vicki's arms.

Vicki wiped her mouth once, but Danneel quickly removed her hand, then kissed her taste right out of Vicki's mouth, humming appreciatively.

“Sit on my face,” Danneel added after the kiss, “Please.”

Without further ado, Vicki did as asked, crawling up to place both knees beside Danneel's head. It took mere seconds to see her writhe and moan on Danneel's lips and tongue, and Jensen sighed both happily and in frustration.

“If you'd have done that earlier, I would have come from just watching this,” he said, shaking his head at Misha's laughter. “Not funny, dude.”

Jensen had curled around Misha's side, and Misha was feeling too smug to tell him of the streak of come that slowly dried to a white crust on his cheek. He was also way too distracted by Vicki rubbing her clit over Danneel's lips, moaning out, then falling forward to grasp the headboard for support as she hit her orgasm hard. Danneel had a wide smirk on her face when Vicki scrambled back down the bed, too sensitive to her touch.

“Good?” Danneel asked, and Vicki rolled her eyes.

“But what do we do about you now?”

“Hm,” Danneel said, her eyes wandering over to Jensen's almost passed out, but intrigued look, and to Misha's still – again – flushed and hard cock. “Misha? You up for a second round?”

“Misha's the insatiable one,” Jensen supplied helpfully from beside him. “Seriously, even when he comes home totally stressed out and tired, just plant yourself in his lap and see what happens.”

“Why thank you, honey,” Misha grinned at him and kissed him, then nodded towards Danneel. “Sure I am.”

“Perfect,” she practically purred, then grabbed the second condom wrapper that Jensen had left on his bedside table earlier.

After covering Misha's cock with it, she wasted not a single second to sink down on him.

Her muscles fluttered around Misha, her hands were propped up against his chest, and her hips were rubbing, two, three short circles before she began to ride him in earnest. In this position, Misha would've loved to lick her nipples, but he couldn't reach them due to their difference in body height and the fact that Danneel's boobs weren't Vicki's. So he settled on teasing the hard nubs with his fingers and watched delighted as Danneel groaned at the contact, her fingers clutching at his chest, scrambling for purchase, then relaxing again.

Beside Misha, Vicki lay sprawled out and sated, watching Danneel riding Misha with awe. “You look so gorgeous, sweetie,” she told Danneel. “Just use him, he's okay with that. He's all yours to play with.”

At that, Danneel's moves became shallower, keeping Misha's cock deeper as she rocked herself in his lap. “You do?” she asked, looking at Misha for reassurance with a pouty smile.

“Yeah,” Misha moaned breathlessly. “Just here to get you off.” He emphasized the words by making his upward thrust to meet Danneel's move a bit harder than before.

She groaned, her lips gaping open. “Please, please, do that again.”

So Misha did. Until she was a panting mess in his arms and broke down on him as her orgasm swept her away, the muscles of her vag clenching almost painfully around Misha's cock as he came with her, milking him of every last drop.

“Shit,” Jensen just commented from the side.

“Well,” Vicki said.

“I'd like some more of that,” Danneel grinned, then leaned down to kiss Misha long and without holding back.

Misha felt his heart jump in his chest, looked over to Jensen and Vicki to find them blissful and sated and obviously happy, and knew that he didn't need anything more than this for the rest of his life.

***

**EPILOGUE**

Vicki smiles at the small bundle cradled in her arms, and so do Jensen, Misha and Danneel.

It's been fourteen nerve-wracking hours, both for them all and for the midwife, who wipes the sweat off her face with a towel, then returns to Vicki's side to assist her with her first time of breastfeeding.

Misha takes a moment to look around.

Jensen sits on the remaining corner of their bed with Danneel between his legs. His strong hands are traveling over her swollen, pregnant belly, stroking it lovingly.

“In three months, that's you,” Jensen says into her ear, which makes Danneel smile widely.

They've always known that they wanted kids, and when they wanted to make a decision about who should carry their first, they couldn't come to an understanding. In the end, they had tried simultaneously, and, in order to not be able to know if it was Misha's or Jensen's baby, had always made sure that they both came into Vicki or Danneel respectively.

Vicki had become pregnant first, and after she had made it through the first three months, Danneel had a positive test result, too.

And now, more than ten years after they met in high school, Vicki lies in their bed with an exhausted smile and looks up at Misha. “You wanna hold him?”

“If you're done?” Misha asks back. “He's sated?”

“I think so,” Vicki chuckles, then cradles the baby's head carefully in her palm before handing him over to Misha.

“Hey there, little one,” Misha greets his son, and can't help but keep the permanent grin on his lips.

From the corner of his eyes, Misha can see Danneel leaning over as much as her pregnant belly allows her, kissing Vicki with pride. Jensen watches him with a soft smile on his face and a distinctive wetness in his eyes.

“What's his name?” Jensen asks, and Misha rounds the bed to sit down beside him and Danneel, who now shifted onto the bed so she could cuddle with Vicki.

“He didn't come with a name tag, so I guess that's for us to find out,” Misha chuckles. His heart is filled to the brim with happiness and so much love for all the people around him, their newest addition in his arms and their addition to come still hidden under the roundness of Danneel's tummy.

Seriously, some people would be lucky to find one person who loved them – Misha has three and he couldn't live in a world without them. He's eternally grateful for what he has.

Jensen laughs quietly and runs his hand over the tiny head covered in black, soft baby hair. The boy instinctively grabs for Jensen's hand, curls his even tinier fingers around Jensen's thumb.

Which is when the first tear runs down Jensen's cheek and he sniffles, the tear vanishing in his bright grin. “God, Misha. We're fathers now.”

“Yeah,” Misha sighs, still trying to wrap his mind around the thought.

A look at the women tells him that Vicki has dozed off in Danneel's arm, who's eyelids look suspiciously like they're about to drop closed, too.

“Sleep tight,” Jensen whispers and presses a kiss to Danneel's forehead, then Vicki's.

They had taken it all in stride, the simultaneous pregnancies, the stress of the home birth, and in Danneel's place, Misha would've freaked out. But she didn't, she was the solid rock for everyone around, calm and gentle and awesome.

“I'm so proud of them,” Misha says on the exhale, feels a lump forming in his throat.

“Of us,” Jensen adds, then nods at the baby in Misha's arms. “Just look at what we achieved together.”

Misha leans over, because he can't find the words to describe how happy he feels right now. “I love you,” is all he gets out before the tears start to roll.

He leans over to kiss Jensen.

**THE END**


End file.
